Miraculous Ladybug Prompts
by GinellaEvans
Summary: So… I completely loved some dialogue prompts I found around in Tumblr a few days ago by j-tv-d, and I applied them to the fandom of Miraculous Ladybug (MLB) just because I can (?) xD. I hope you liked them [The Rating is K just to put something there :)]


So… I completely loved some dialogue prompts I found around in Tumblr a few days ago by j-tv-d, and I applied them to the fandom of Miraculous Ladybug (MLB) just because I can (?) xD.

Anyway, I don't think I will be doing any of these prompts any time soon so if any wants to use them, I completely give my permission with only **ONE** condition: That you pass me your fanfic (wherever you have written it) through PM, my Twitter ( GinellaEvans) or any of my social media so I can read it, just out of pure curiosity. If I like the story, I'll probably let you know somehow ^^

The idea on creating these fics are, obviously, write a story using the dialogues given. Anyway of writing or creating the story for that to happen is completely a choice of the writer.

**Anyway, here are the dialogue prompts using MLB characters:**

**1\. Chat Noir and Chloé: "How exactly are you qualified to_?" "Who said anything about being qualified?"**

Chat has the great idea to teach the rest of miraculous holders and decides to start with Chloé. This one just has her doubt about him being qualified to teach her.

**2\. Adrien and Plagg: "Remember when you said you'd kill for me?" "I never said that."**

Adrien has gotten in a bit of a mess and closing a door to hide himself for the overcoming danger, he begs to Plagg to help him out. Plagg is half amused by the situation.

**3\. Ladybug and Carapace: "What happened to you?" "You don't wanna know."**

Ladybug has been fighting with Chat Noir against another new akuma. Her lucky charm tells her she needs help, so she goes to Master Fu and retrieves his own miraculous going towards where Nino is. Thing is… She has been fighting an akuma that gets everything dirty so, of course, she is half covered in dirt.

**4\. Marinette and Alya: "Fuck you!" "When? Where?"**

In short, Marinette is incredibly angry and Alya, trying to calm her down, jokes just a little bit to tone things down.

**5\. Rena Rouge and Queen Bee: "I have nothing to say to you."**

Queen is tired of Rena doubting her, so she states that she doesn't have to justify or explain herself to her.

**6\. Alya and Nino "Go away." "No, not until I know you're okay."**

Alya is usually really optimistic, but today it's not the day. Lucky for her, she has the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.

**7\. Marinette and Tikki: "What are you doing here?" "I don't know."**

Marinette never thought on getting together with Chloé of all people to watch Adrien and Kagami through their date on the Louvre. But here she was. How the hell she had gotten in that mess? "What are you doing here, Marinette?" her kwamis asks.

**8\. Hawkmoth and Nathalie: "You should've left me when you had the chance."**

Hawkmoth tells Nathalie that she should have left long ago when starting this.

**9\. Ladybug and Chat Noir: "You're hot when you're angry" "Then I must be smoking."**

Ladybug is done with Lila being possessed by Hawkmoth and she's just going to confront her about her supposedly hate directed to her persona. Thing is: she's not alone when she decides to do this and Chat doesn't know if he finds hilarious that she's so angry or if he should be worried. So, obviously, he jokes about it.

**10\. Gabriel and Nooroo: "What did I do?" "You shouldn't have to ask."**

Gabriel hasn't been this happy in months and when trying to make an akuma, it turns purple instead of black like always. Totally baffled, he takes out the power from the butterfly and detransforms to have a talk with Nooroo.

**11\. Chat Noir and Carapace: "What's wrong with you?" "So many things."**

Chat has been depressed through the whole battle, so when he's alone for a few minutes when chasing the akuma like the rest of them, Carapace takes that opportunity to talk to him to know what's wrong with him.

**12\. Chloé and Pollen: "I just don't know what to do with you." **

Chloé stares at her kwami when Ladybug decides that she can keep it with her at home being obviously careful. Chloé, though, is still a bit the same girl in some aspects and Pollen is just tired of it.

**13\. Nino and Chloé: "I hope it was worth it." **

Nino asked advice to Chloé about what to get to Alya since their anniversary was coming, after her being so insistent on knowing what was on his mind. A week later, Chloé confronts Nino to know how her advice went.

**14\. Ladybug and Queen Bee: "I hope you're happy."**

Chloé has gotten someone akumatized again. Fun fact: Ladybug needs Queen Bee. Let's just say that she's not happy about this.

**15\. Chat Noir and Rena Rouge: "I still wish you the best."**

Rena and Chat have a talk about his love for Ladybug and Rena comforts him.


End file.
